D ë m ø n
D ë m ø n is a former hacker, as she has quit hacking for a few reasons. She went on to be a hacker hunter for a few months, now she has quit MSP completely. Even if she seemed very dangerous, she was very nice if you are nice to them. Her YouTube can be found here Her Instagram can be found here Her Twitter can be found here She quit hacking on December 30, 2017. Her YouTube is damagedjaehyun (formerly iiLinxxx.) Her Wikia account is IshaLinXxy. She was known to hack their YouTube fans, but not for a bad reason. She wanted to start a hacking series on her channel (which are now on private, as are a lot of her other MSP videos) , so she picked some fans to hack. She was first a hacker hunter, but then she chose to be a hacker. She started on exploiting on ROBLOX games, which she learned herself, but she wanted to go hack on MSP, which she was taught by a friend's older brother. She went back to being a hacker hunter, but she still has hacking power. Her victims kept quiet when they get hacked, therefore we never heard about this hacker much. Most of her victims got deleted and the victims' computers got viruses, so they didn't have a chance to tell their hacker stories. Her friends Firepurplekitty and M ø n i Q u e had an MSP stalker, who is supposedly a 30 year old male, who is now arrested. She made a video the day after. She tricked the stalker by saying she wanted to help him, and she told him she called the police on him. The stalker's account was Viper Nemesis, which she deleted. What Are Her Accounts? These are her ONLY accounts. All other accounts are fake unless she says that she is them. USA Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v | ø Jiaër ø UK Accounts: G e n ø v a | D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v | ø Jiaër ø Ireland Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v | ø Jiaër ø'' Polish Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Danish Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Norwegian Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Swedish Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Finnish Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø German Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Dutch Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø French Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Turkish Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Australian Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Canadian Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø New Zealand Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Spanish Accounts: G e n ø v a'' ''| D ë m ø n | K o s t ø v'' | ''ø Jiaër ø Her YouTube account is damagedjaehyun Her account on this Wikia is IshaLinXxy. She has multiple Instagram accounts, but her main account is @damagedjaehyun Her Twitter account is @damagedjaehyun Why Did She Quit Hacking? She quit hacking on December 30, 2017. Here are her reasons: * She does not want attention from people on MSP because there are many people are being very disrespectful to her and there are people in the community who are very salty and they are "all kinds of weird," according to her. * She has to deal with other things in life. * School related things get in her time. * She does not want people to make her abuse her power, and she finds it very annoying when someone asks her to hack someone. Many people on the game pressured her to do things. She hates when people claim to be hacked by her so they can get attention and make her look bad, when she never hacked them. * She lost interest in MSP. * She has some mental disorders. * People blame her for things on MSP that she didn't do. * She sometimes has anxiety over online things, and it affects her offline. * She doesn't like immature hunters. * She is sensitive, even though she is powerful. * She's traumatized by things in the past so she's avoiding many things When she quit hacking, she left this message: Message from D ë m ø n: Yes it's true, I have quit hacking, I can't hide anymore. I'm only hacking one last person until I'm actually over, and I know who it is. I'll be leaving after that as I have lost interest in hacking little kids. I have hacked my last victim (12/30/17). I'll be on my main account sometimes if I want to check up on people. I am moving onto other things in life, My disorders have been stopping me from doing normal things. I feel so sorry for every one of my victims, and the ones that fear me, I don't want to harm anyone. I'm not using hacking for anything in life anymore. I don't even know why I wanted to learn hacking from him. You guys should not be scared of me anymore as I have quit hacking. I'm a changed person now, I'm not going to be an evil person anymore. If you need to talk to me, I'm available on my main and some other social medias. Goodbye hacker life. :) What Did She Do When She/ Hacked You? She didn't hack people on request, unless people mess with her friends. Catfishing as her victims would cause the catfish to get confronted or hacked, as she knows exactly who her victims are. She has a main account and her boyfriend is also known to be a hacker. If you ask her if she's a hacker, she'll say, "What do you think, child? (d)" or "Yes." She was pretty dangerous if you were her victim, she deleted your account, recycle clothes, and even get you or your IP locked. But sometimes she just went on the victim's account, change their status to, "Hacked (d) Your Nightmares Are Haunted By Demons Now." She would either recycle everything or gift things to other users, mostly to her account or their friends account. Most of the time she would spend your Starcoins and Diamonds. On YouTube, she changed their statuses to various different statuses. If she hacked your computer, she could give a virus and insert music, and when the victim got their computer hacked, the virus would delete a some files, she put Thomas The Train (Ear Rape) music on the victim's computer, and victims weren't able to mute the music or turn their volume down, so they had to turn off their device completely. If the victim is still a threat to them, she can hack into your computer and make it so that it takes the victim to Windows installation. If the victim is on Mac, she will delete most files on Mac. Her YouTube Channel She posts Nightcores, hacking on MSP, normal MSP videos, trolling videos, and ROBLOX. ' (SOME VIDEOS ARE ON PRIVATE.)' She made a video of hacking a person who scammed her friend. Her channel has 600+ subscribers. Her channel is damagedjaehyun Appearance On her main they sometimes wear boy clothes. She normally wears black or brown hair on her main. She usually wear black clothes or cute pastel clothes on her main, she wears emo style clothes and sometimes the "aesthetic" looks, and sometimes wears cute pastel clothes. Her hacker account has red eyes, black lips with black braces, black boots with red laces, black ripped pants, black Halloween dress with red laces on the chest area, black curly Lolita hair in pigtails, the "face-off" accessory, and black stitches. How To Stay Safe From Her She didn't hack innocent users, unless they are close on YouTube or Instagram. She didn't hack VIP players, unless they are VERY bad to her. She didn't hack users over level 15. She would've hacked you if you mess around or scam her close friends. She will block you if you call her fake. People who mess with her boyfriend or best friends will have a higher chance of getting hacked. * Don't create a fake of her, as she will hack your computer for it, or she'll get you locked. * Don't laugh at her. * Don't say that she is fake. * Be nice to her at all times, because she will be nice back. * Stay away from her. * Do not be known as a bad person throughout the game. * Know that she is aware of her imposters and people that are mean to her and if you talk about her, whether it's a video or a private chat. * Do not act stupid. * Do not impersonate her victims. * Do not provoke her in any way. How Did She Hack? She can get your password in 1-5 minutes or less than a minute. She can hack into your email. She can hack into your computer and insert music. She can find out your IP and if you were bad enough, she can ask a friend for private information. If she had other things to do, she would ask a friend to do it for her, but that was rare. It is a theory that she uses C++ to hack. Why Did She Hack? She learned hacking from her friend to get revenge on another hacker. She also wanted to get revenge on a boy from her school for bullying her friends, so she started hacking to show that she is more capable than he thinks. They only hack for fun when she's hacking her friends, the rest is for revenge. She quit hacking because she does not want attention as many people are being very disrespectful to her and she does not find hacking fun anymore. Victims * NikkiChan<3 * LittleMissNaomi69 * GalaxyAlan963 * emo4life786 * sweetiegurlie101 * TheKawaiiGirlMSP * janicë * cutestarzzzzz011 (Password on YouTube) * Viper Nemesis (Deleted) * //Chandler// (Deleted) * // A e s t h e t i c a l // (Deleted) * > Instaglam < (Deleted) * {} P a s t e l i c {} (Deleted) * {} C r y b a b y {} (Deleted) * xxxEmøYandëreChanxxx (Deleted) * TheEmoDeathKnight67567 (Deleted) * Sweetie Daddy Bby (Deleted) * ii Løli Nëko ii (Deleted) * horsequeen838 (Deleted) * Jamaladinova (Deleted) * msp darling (UK MSP | Deleted by friend) Trivia * Her main is G e n ø v a (on USA MSP) * Her boy account is K o s t ø v (on USA MSP) * Her Twitter is @damagedjaehyun * Her Instagram is @damagedjaehyun * She lives in the United States, but some people think she lives in an Asian country. * She want to live in either Dubai, Seoul, or Hong Kong when she's older. * Sometimes they bring their friends with them when they're in chatrooms. * She is an atheist. * Her dad is Muslim and her mom is Orthodox or Buddhist, everyone else in her family is Atheist. * Her KPOP Ultimate Biases is Jung Yoonoh/Jaehyun '''from '''NCT, Jung Taekwoon/Leo from''' VIXX', and '''Jackson/Jiaer Wang '''from' GOT7''', * She LOVES KPOP! * She loves cats! * She's really nice to users, she does not hack on request unless she really dislikes the user. * Her friend's older brother taught her hacking when she was 9 or 10. * She has anorexia, depression, anxiety, and many other problems in real life. * She was born with problems. * Black and light pink are her favorite colors. * She plays ROBLOX, COD, GTA, MSP, MKX, AJ. * She loves Creepypasta. * Her birthday is July 6. * She loves American Horror Story. * She changes victim's passwords to various different Bulgarian swear words. (Sometimes.) * Her YouTube can be found here * Her real name is Maisha, her nicknames are Isha or Mai. * She loves anime and K-Dramas. * She is from Bulgaria and has ancestors from Bulgaria, Russia, Hong Kong, and Thailand. * She can speak in English, Bulgarian, Russian, Thai, Spanish, Korean, and Japanese. She's currently learning Dutch, Arabic, Chinese, and Cantonese. * Her boyfriend on MSP is her boyfriend in real life. His name is Mikhail/Mike, he's also a hacker. * Her ROBLOX is iiLinxxx. * She is pretty powerful and she gave an unknown user a virus, not connected with MSP. So she can hack computers as well. * She doesn't hack and stay on the computer all day, it's confirmed she has a life. * She is one of the youngest hackers on MSP. * She used to exploit on ROBLOX games. * She watches Eurovision and always supports her home countries, Bulgaria and Russia. * Her favorite Bulgarian celebrities are Poli Genova and Kristian Kostov. * She gives people makeovers on MSP if people want. * She love memes. * Some of her internet friends and school friends saw her channel and asked to hack people, which she obviously didn't hack those people. * Her favorite channels are AlbertsStuff, Flamingo, QuackityHQ, Emma Chamberlain, DatJoeDoe, Big Marvel, michyu, Shane Dawson, and basic. * She used Bytec0de and Elysian for ROBLOX exploiting. * She does not eat at all, but if she feels like it, she likes pizza, moussaka, spaghetti, chocolate, ramen, Ramune, Starbucks, and soda. * She loves 13 Reasons Why and Stranger Things. * Her childhood shows were Thomas The Tank Engine, Lazy Town (the Bulgarian version) and Spongebob. Category:Hacker Hunters Category:Amber Hackers Category:Computer Hackers